


I Keep my distance but you still catch my eye

by pseudofoucault333



Series: Fei writes for Tumblr [41]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Andrew Garfield is my Peter Parker, Artist Steve Rogers, Awesome Peggy Carter, Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Bucky Barnes & Peggy Carter Friendship, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Kisses, Christmas Party, Drunk Tony Stark, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, First Christmas, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirty Bucky Barnes, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Steve Rogers, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Making Out, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Model Bucky Barnes, Mutual Pining, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, PA Darcy Lewis, PA Peggy Carter, PA Steve Rogers, Past Bucky Barnes/ Lincoln Campbell, Past Bucky Barnes/Brock Rumlow, Past Clint Barton/Bobbi Morse, Past Natasha Romanov/Alexei Shostakov | Alexi Shostakov - Freeform, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Stucky Secret Santa 2019, Virgin Steve Rogers, office Christmas party, sarah rogers is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofoucault333/pseuds/pseudofoucault333
Summary: Since their first meeting years before Steve has been infatuated with the beautiful model who introduced himself on his first day. But every year Steve only ever manages to catch sight of him at the company Christmas party, when the other has someone on his arm. But will this year be the year that both Steve and Bucky finally get what they have wanted for so long with the person they have always wanted?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Fei writes for Tumblr [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/367430
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52
Collections: Stucky Secret Santa 2019





	I Keep my distance but you still catch my eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valiantlybold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valiantlybold/gifts).

> To my Giftee, I am so sorry that this took longer than it should have done.  
I'm not sure if this is exactly what you were going for since me and AUs seem to be a thing with Marvel at the moment :S But I do hope that you like it and that you had an awesome Christmas and will have an absolutely amazing New Year <3

**Title:** I Keep my distance but you still catch my eye  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Steve/Bucky  
**POV:** 3rd  
**Summary:** Since their first meeting years before Steve has been infatuated with the beautiful model who introduced himself on his first day. But every year Steve only ever manages to catch sight of him at the company Christmas party often when the other has someone on his arm. But will this year be the year that both Steve and Bucky finally get what they have wanted for so long with the person they have always wanted?  
**Disclaimer:** The whole concept of Marvel © the Genius of Stan Lee, don’t sue because the contents of my bank account is only worth next to nothing in US$. Also and I can't stress this enough **I don't give permission for this or any other of my stuff to be reposted on Goodreads, Wattpad or ANYWHERE ELSE**. If I find out it is I'll be pissed and will get rid of everything I wrote on here. I'm not even kidding. Plot mostly based on fiction…i.e not real….but a girl can wish<3 title © Wham.  
**Author Notes:** currently unbeta'd Written for the Stucky Secret Santa. Hope this was the right balance for your prompt and that it had just the right amount of Christmas Fluff, Merry Christmas :) Kudos = cookies :D

Every year like clockwork Steve would find himself trying to pull his boss Tony Stark out of his wife’s office while she tried to finish up a meeting before the overly expensive company Christmas party that was held for employees. It was something he would have apologised to Pepper about like he had done the first couple of years in the past. But they had been in the same position for the past five years now that instead he and Pepper would just silently exchange knowing glances as Darcy mouthed ‘thank you!’ and he herded Tony towards the door.

“But Steve!!!” Tony whined, sounding more like a ten-year-old wanting candy than a thirty-something-year-old man who had interrupted his wife in the middle of a teleconference which she would now have to try and explain away as nothing. But this was often the side of him that Steve would only see when Alcohol was involved, as was, unfortunately, the case in this instance as he’d invited himself along to the champagne breakfast being held for the freelancers on the third floor as thank you.

Tony had probably cost the company twice the allocated amount of champagne by himself.

“Miss Potts won’t be long Tony, come on let’s go to your office to try and sober you up a little,” Steve said, only just managing to keep upright when Tony leaned all his weight on him and starting the arduous task of getting Tony to the right office among the sea of meeting rooms and other occupied offices.

“She’s just so pretty….and so amazing in bed…. I mean the things she can do with her tongue….” Tony rambled into Steve’s shoulder that had the younger grateful that he couldn’t hear anymore.

“I’m sure Miss Potts has more talent than just that,” Steve said, letting out a soft sigh of relief as they finally reached the right door and he pulled the key out his blazer pocket with one hand while wrapping his other arm around Tony’s waist to stabilize him.

“Why do you always do that? Why do you call her ‘Miss Potts’ like some up them self-interviewer who likes to overlook the fact she’s married to me because they don’t think I’m good enough for her?! She’s been Mrs Stark for six years now Steven…. call her it!” Tony snapped, Steve rolling his eyes over the other’s head as he switched the key between hands and unlocked the door.

“Yes, sir.” He said placatingly, opening the door and leading Tony in the doorway, managing to push him up against the doorway before he could fall flat on his face.

“You OK Steve?” A female voice came from behind him, causing Steve to look over his shoulder and see the form of one of his few friends he had in the company hovering in the middle of the corridor looking like she was willing to give him a hand if he asked.

“I was just giving him a talking to…” Tony slurred, causing Steve to widen his eyes at her, which seemed to quickly get the message across if the way she walked in and took one of Tony’s arms around her neck was anything to go by.

Natasha Romanova was part deputy editor and part model for Avengers Fashion, but the world only seemed to see one side instead of the other which may have had something to do with who her husband was and how she looked. 

But on his first day Natasha, who had been half covering the job with his predecessor Hope who had been following Tony around to make sure he didn’t bother anyone, had been the one who gave him the piece of advice that he had long since taken as gospel. Don’t take Tony’s shit and he will respect you for it.

Since then whenever he had a moment and Natasha’s schedule wasn’t bat shit crazy with chasing up pieces from the writers or being dragged around every which way for a photo shoot, the two would catch up and Steve would let out all his complaints about Tony or else he was sure he would have exploded by now.

“Hey hot stuff, do I know you….do you work for me…?” Tony asked, looking Natasha up and down as Steve took his other arm and together, the pair practically dragged Tony across the room towards his desk.

“Well, I gotta say I’m insulted if my own employer doesn’t recognise me.” Natasha quipped, raising an eyebrow at Steve who sighed.

“Don’t take it personally red, I don’t really pay attention to anyone who isn’t my Mrs.” Tony quipped, as the pair set him down in his chair and Steve made sure to grab every phone in Tony’s grabbing range before backtracking towards his own desk.

“I’m gonna make you that coffee now Tony, don’t go anywhere,” Steve said, watching Tony lean back into his chair and stare at the view out his window.

“Yeah yeah, I’ll be good.” Tony murmured, though Steve knew it wouldn’t be too long till Tony was napping and he’d need the coffee for a whole other reason before the party even started.

Steve led Nat towards his desk, the redhead half closing the door, so they’d hear if Tony needed something and set the phones down on his way to the rather expensive coffee machine that practically lived between his printer and his computer. Supposedly one of the perks of working in the office which Steve had to admit he had taken advantage of a time or two.

“What’s with him?” Natasha asked, sitting in Steve’s chair as she watched Steve go through the motions of making a double espresso.

“He insisted on going to the champagne breakfast for the freelancers this morning…. definitely a bad idea.” Steve sighed, pushing a cup under the spout before pressing the right button.

“Well, at least he didn’t interrupt Pepper, again right?” Natasha asked, though grinned as wide as the Cheshire cat when Steve let out a groan.

“Really? Who was she talking to this time?” 

“I don’t know…I don’t know how she manages to come up with excuses every time he interrupts anymore. Still, at least I managed to get him out…. instead of him curling up around her ankles asleep under the desk like he did last year.” Steve said, setting Tony’s coffee cup on a saucer on one side before starting to make his usual.

“I would have paid to see that.” Natasha cackled, seeming to ignore the glare that Steve cast at her. 

“I’m sure the whole office would have. Anyway, where were you off to? I thought you were fully booked this morning until the party.” Steve asked, watching Natasha’s smile waver a little as she picked at her fresh manicure.

It was common knowledge to those that really knew her that Natasha’s marriage with Alexei Shostakov the quarterback for the New York Giants was on the rocks. It had become even more obvious that there was more to it than just about Alexei when she began to avoid her PA Clint, often ditching him when she had photoshoots or giving him half days off that he wasn’t technically entitled to. Few knew both Natasha and Clint, as well as Steve, did though, and after five years he could practically see what was occurring before it even happened.

Clint was a decent guy, the chilling presence to Natasha’s workaholic nature, which seemed to help to balance them out. But even with that presence he could keep up with her hectic schedules, knew just the right words to say to hounding photographers when she was up to her elbows in articles and always came with food when she hadn’t eaten herself since her ridiculously small breakfast that morning. 

There had always been a line between the two, since both were married to other people at the time, with Clint through some miracle of the universe marrying top model Bobbi Morse when they were young. But now Clint and Bobbi were divorced after Bobbi had been having an affair with her bodyguard Lance for the past two years leaving Clint & Natasha’s work relationship tipping just a little from professional to personal.

And though Steve could constantly see Natasha floundering as she tried to keep her crumbling marriage afloat and Clint’s very obvious feelings at a distance he knew without a shadow of a doubt that no matter how she tried to maintain otherwise Clint’s feelings weren’t as one-sided as he thought they were. And though Steve wasn’t the kind of person to get involved he really wanted to give them that push so they could both be happy like they both deserved.

“Technically I am, but I just needed a bit of space from Clint. He was talking about his holiday plans and kept looking at me like there was something he wanted to ask me. But I can’t deal with that right now…not when….” Natasha toyed with her bottom lip between her teeth seeming to completely ignore the fact that she now had red lipstick on them.

“When what?” Steve asked, putting the coffee down in front of Natasha, which he’d been automatically making the way she liked it as opposed to how he took it with more sugar and foam.

Natasha sighed, but when she met his gaze Steve could see how red-rimmed her eyes were, how there were traces of mascara and eyeliner missing and he seemed to be able to understand what she was struggling to say out loud.

“Alexei’s left you? Nat, I’m so sorry.” He set down the cup he’d been grabbing for himself and rested an arm around her shoulders as more tears fell even as she stubbornly tried to wipe them away with her sleeve.

“I knew it was going to happen. I’ve been seeing more of my office and Clint than going to his damned publicity stunts and listening to his play by play of each damned match. I just didn’t think it was going to hit me this hard. I’ve given him the best years of my life damnit! And he’s just walked out because he’d rather fuck a damned cheerleader or five!” Natasha cursed, taking the bunch of tissues Steve offered her and swallowing as she tried to limit the impact on her already wrecked makeup.

“Does Clint know?” Steve asked, watching Natasha shake her head silently as she dabbed the corners of her eyes.

“I don’t want to give him false hope. He’s still such a mess with Bobbi and Lance becoming a real thing and I know the moment I tell him Alexei and I are on the verge of over he’s going to take it to mean something it doesn’t.” Natasha murmured, setting her ragged bits of tissue in the nearest bin and wrapping her hands around her cooling coffee.

“But you want him Nat. Just as much as he wants you, there’s no shame in admitting that. And it’s not like Clint’s going to jump you and start planning your wedding or something. He’ll give you time to do what you gotta do like you did for him with Bobbi.” Steve said, leaving her to sip her coffee as he made his own, ignoring Tony’s cooling coffee on the side since his boss seemed to prefer it lukewarm for some ridiculous reason.

“You talk big for the guy who hasn’t made a move on the guy he’s going heart-eyed over for the last five years.” Natasha quipped, causing Steve to stiffen at the coffee machine but not turn around.

Though he knew Natasha couldn’t probably tell she’d gone a bit too far by how he could feel her gaze boring into the small of his back as he kept his attention on making his coffee, so he didn’t scold himself.

_On his first day as Tony’s PA, he’d been there when one of the most well-known models at the time had come in to speak to the big boss. Something which over the years Steve had come to learn was rare and far between, with HR mostly dealing with all contract issues and the like but there was always the rare occasion that saw models appearing to talk to him. _

_Admittedly he had been a little star-eyed, as he had been from the moment he walked in the building and saw Sharon Carter walk past him with the perfect catwalk strut and who he assumed was her PA yammering into a phone with the women’s arms around each other’s waists. But that feeling had seemed to go to astronomically through the ceiling when he first set eyes on** him**._

_At first, Steve hadn’t even realised he was there, too fixated on Natasha filling him in on all the ins and outs of Tony’s schedule, most of which seemed to be making sure events didn’t clash and that Tony was sober enough after a lunch to go to his next meeting when he heard a cough. Natasha had cast a glance up from the computer screen the pair were huddle over as Steve put in an appointment for Tony’s daily lunch meeting with Rhodey from Tony’s large entourage and a grin had crossed her face._

_“What? No hello from my favourite redheaded multi-tasker?” the voice had drawled, a Brooklyn accent so deep that it had a shudder through Steve’s entire nervous system which probably had more to do with how flirtatious the tone was and had his imagination running away from him of the many ways he ached for that voice to drawl at him._

_“James, what are you doing here? Can’t you see I’m busy training up mine and Hope’s replacement?” Natasha sighed, though she still leaned over the top of the desk and pressed a kiss to the man’s cheek._

_“Your replacement? But then what will you be doing?” ‘James’ teased, as Natasha sat back down beside Steve to check he’d set the recurring appointments in right._

_“Don’t start with me James, I’m not in the mood. You know I’ll be back to my actual job description…for the first time in six months. Now you didn’t answer my question, what are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be in a shoot right now?” Natasha asked as she switched the screen from calendar to email inbox._

_“Wow touchy Natalia, but yes, I’m here to see the big boss…. if he’s available that is?” ‘James’ asked, watching Natasha huff as she changed the screens back to Tony’s calendar to check._

_“Hope will be chasing Tony around town for another hour…. you could always…come…back…later….” Steve began, his voice drifting off as he finally looked at the owner of the voice._

_Every time he thought back on that first sighting he always got the same sense of longing, of aching that came deep from his heart and craving to know what that man looked like minus a single stitch of clothing. At that moment he had seen perfection, glorious mouth-watering beauty in the form of the man before him._

_There was a quirk of a flirtatious smile on his lips when he met Steve’s gaze, his blue eyes seeming to twinkle with amusement and attraction. His perfect chiselled jawline was covered in a gentle but perfectly groomed stubble that framed his features perfectly. He was taller than Steve by a few inches, with his hair styled like he’s just walked out mid-shoot, which seemed to match what he was wearing. A leather bomber jacket over a white V neck and black skinny jeans that clung to his figure to make everyone take notice, including Steve._

_“Hi…you must be the newbie Natasha’s training. I didn’t see you there behind the monitor. I’m James Barnes, but everyone calls me Bucky.” Bucky crooned, even as Natasha was casting him a glare of warning._

_“Steve…. Rogers Steve. I mean that’s my name, Steve.” Steve had rambled like an idiot which had him wanting to kick himself every time he relived the moment in his head._

_“Steve huh? I like it….” James flirted, his smile widening a little when Steve had blushed and ducked his head behind the monitor._

_“James, stop it.” Natasha murmured._

_“What? I’m not allowed to get to know your replacement in case I need to see Tony for some reason. I’m just trying to be nice.” Bucky sighed, though his gaze had continued to linger on Steve who seemed unable to tear his gaze away from the other._

_“Well go be nice back in your shoot. I’m sure Brock is looking for you.” Natasha said, trying to shoo him away though Bucky had seemed determined to ignore her for the time being his attention moved solely back to Steve, though at the mention of Brock his body language had stiffened just a little._

_“Yeah Nat’s right I should probably go. But it was nice to meet you Steve, hope I get to see you again soon.” Bucky smiled, flashing Steve a wink as he blew a goodbye kiss to Natasha before pushing himself away from the desktop he’d been leaning on and swaggered down the hall towards the lift._

Since that moment Steve had been gathering titbits about Bucky, the company cover boy for the magazine, who was so rarely in the country even though he owned a big brownstone right in the heart of Brooklyn. Who had been dragged through ridiculously ill-fated relationships with not just the infamous Brock which had ended in disaster, a restraining order, a lawsuit and Bucky becoming a patron for a domestic violence charity, but also Ward from Security and Lincoln from editorials. How he looked after his sister Rebecca religiously, since their parents died and funded her college tuition while letting her stay in the apartment, he’d specially brought for her in Massachusetts. And how according to whoever you asked in the company, Bucky was the nicest guy in the world, ready to stick up for you if you needed it and charming enough that you could have your pants around your ankles and his mouth on your cock before you even knew it.

But Steve rarely got to see Bucky as much as he would have liked since he was always travelling and when he wasn’t Bucky seemed to stay on the floors set aside for models never actually venturing to others.

But every year at the Christmas Party like clockwork Steve would get to have one glimpse of Bucky. It was only ever that one glimpse when Tony and Pepper gave their usual speech, and Steve would stand amidst the crowd with the one glass of champagne he allowed himself, taking in Bucky’s beauty from afar. Most years Bucky had someone on his arm, an intern, a PA or fellow model, just enough to keep Steve from wanting to go over and talk to him. 

Unfortunately, Natasha had picked up on his infatuation his first year, when she caught him staring at Bucky as he and Brock were having whispered words. He tried to deny that it was anything, that no Natasha he shouldn’t go for it while he was taken and no he wasn’t wanting to drink so much that he got wasted and dragged Bucky into Tony’s office for a fuck.

But even he knew that five years of crushing on a ridiculously beautiful guy who was indefinitely out of his league was pathetic. He just wasn’t sure if he would ever be able to stop, especially when Natasha had told him that Bucky and Lincoln had broken up for good this time, his pathetic little heart couldn’t help but hold out hope even if it was never destined to happen. 

“I’m sorry Steve, I didn’t mean it like that…” Natasha began though the intercom on Steve’s desk began to buzz, as Tony probably shifted position and had fallen face-first asleep on the button.

“I know, don’t worry about it. I’d better go sober Tony up a bit more, I’ll see you at the Christmas party later.” Steve said, picking up Tony’s coffee with his own and weaving around the desk towards Tony’s door.

“Yeah sure, I’ll see you later,” Natasha said, picking up her coffee and leaving his desk.

It left Steve to open the door with his foot and began the task of trying to work Tony into a moderately sober human being in the next three hours.

XO

Bucky fidgeted on his phone as Wanda tried to complete his makeup perfectly in minimal time before Peter came in demanding why it was taking so long. Despite the fact Peter was at least ten years his junior when it came to his work, he was very much the perfectionist which he was sure had something to do with the big boss being his mentor. Though Tony wasn’t exactly known for his photography skills, he had still taken the younger under his wing to give him a chance that everyone else in the industry seemed to be depriving him of.

Admittedly Bucky’s mind wasn’t exactly on the task at hand since he knew Wanda was every bit the perfectionist Peter was and wouldn’t push him to talk when she was concentrating, but he found his gaze rested on his screen and the texts he’d been getting from his friends for the past couple of days in the run-up to the company Christmas party.

> **Gabe**: Come on Man, you should at least ask him. You never know he might even say yes!
> 
> **Clint**: Yeah I mean it’s not like he hasn’t been giving you heart eyes every year even when you have someone on your arm!
> 
> **Sam**: Bucky I love you like a brother man but this is just getting pathetic. You’ve been single all year, maybe you need to just give him a shot.
> 
> **Natasha**: James, he’s pining so pathetically that you need to give him a break and do something. Flirt a little, smile, god forbid even ask him out, it won’t kill you!!!

Bucky locked his screen as he knew another couple would probably have appeared while he was shooting and there was only so much he could take when it came to everyone trying to shove him to do something. Because yes, he had been single for the past year since he and Lincoln broke up, but it wasn’t because he had been waiting for someone or something. More like he hadn’t been properly single since he was sixteen and needed the time to decide what he wanted.

And unfortunately, what he wanted had been lingering in the back of his mind for five years since he first set eyes on _him_.

“James, you’ve got the pathetic puppy dog eyes on again.” Peggy murmured from the chair beside him, pulling him from his thoughts to where his PA was on her own phone probably trying to move some appointments around so, he didn’t have to immediately leave town after the Christmas party.

He knew he was lucky to have Peggy, after how his first PA Brock had been the absolute antithesis of what he had needed from a PA, hell even from a boyfriend come to that. It had been a miracle when Tony had managed to make her appear on short notice before he was due to fly to Toronto after Brock had been fired and given a restraining order. Since then he didn’t know how she put up with him from day to day, listening to him constantly moping that his baby sister was engaged before he was and bemoaning the fact that the guy he wanted seemed so out of reach. 

But through some miracle, she managed to do it with poise and understanding, and the odd evil eye when he should have been at a shoot five minutes ago.

“I might have.” He agreed, knowing there was no real point denying it especially when that was one of the things that Peggy hated about him beating around the bush when it came to matters like that.

“There’s no might about it, James. Is this about the Christmas party later? Because I’m telling you now you are not backing out after I’ve spent the last week rescheduling everything for the next few weeks to make sure you can go.” Peggy said, casting him a glance out the corner of her eye as Wanda’s brother Pietro the head hairstylist appeared behind him.

“No, it’s not like that Pegs. I just…I don’t know. He’s going to be there….” He said listlessly, shoving his phone in his pocket before Pietro tilted his chair back so his gaze wasn’t rested on his reflection.

“I know, why else do you think I’d put this much effort in?” Peggy asked, narrowing her eyes at him like she was sure he thought she was stupid.

“No, I just mean…I’m wondering if I should do something this year that’s all,” Bucky said, his gaze now on the ceiling so he didn’t have to see the incredulous look that was no doubt on Peggy’s face right now.

“You should have done something five years ago James! You could have saved yourself several years of heartache, unnecessary breakups and agony if you’d asked him out that first day. Who knows, you guys might have been married with a kid in a surrogate on the way and a portfolio worth of holidays houses by now.” Peggy huffed.

“Maybe if Nat hadn’t been there,” James said, knowing Peggy was going to roll her eyes.

“Like Natasha has ever stopped you from asking someone out if you really wanted to before.” 

And she did have a point, there had been many times before when Natasha had told him not to go out with someone, but he still had. After all, Natasha had been the one who had tried to warn him about Brock before all _that_ had happened, and at least four other guys in his life had been vetoed by Natasha but had still managed to worm themselves into his life and into his bed over and over again.

Yet this time the guy that he was so sure could have been something more, he hadn’t even tried because his gut instinct to trust Natasha had seemed to overrule the need to get to know this man. Almost as though he’d known there would come a point where he would finally learn enough about the guy to overrule all his sense of doubt, unfortunately, it had taken longer than he had wanted for him to feel like he knew him enough.

Most of what he knew about Steve seemed to be through Natasha herself on those rare occasions when they were on the same photoshoot together or when he was in the office and she was working her way through some editorials. How Steve was an only child who looked after his sick mother as she underwent treatment for cancer, how he lived in an apartment around the corner from Bucky’s house and had used most of his pay at Avengers Fashion to help him do the art courses he desperately wanted to do. How he was openly out of the closet but seemed to have such a minimal love life that she had never seen him dating anyone.

Which was often what had her so certain that he was crushing on Bucky himself so hard even though Bucky didn’t believe her but deep inside wanted to.

Most people were surprised that he and Natasha were so close since they had such different personalities, but Natasha was one of the few people in the industry that had known him before he became the next big thing in modelling circles. When he was just some poor kid who was working day in and day out at a café to keep him and Becca afloat while trying to find that big break that he was desperately craving.

Natasha had been at the café, using it as her base outside the office with him often the one who was handing over her ridiculously complicated caffeinated concoctions. Yet she had first realised his aspirations when he was trying to decide on headshots for a job and she had just picked out the best out without him even asking and it had just seemed to cement their friendship from there.

Since then he had listened to her advice more often than not, even if he would never ask for it, and though he would offer her advice about her feelings for Clint and the breakdown of her marriage he often doubted that she would take it on board. But with how things between her and Alexei were going he was sure it was only a matter of time before they would finally get their act together and Natasha would get the happiness that she deserved.

So, since the first time that he had met Steve and their minimal interactions Bucky continued to ask Natasha when he saw her how Steve was if he was in the office and what his favourite café around the office was. But each time Natasha would roll her eyes call him an idiot and tell him he would know all of this if he would just have the balls to ask for himself.

And after the last Christmas party where he had got particularly drunk and Natasha had pointed out that Steve was pining for him in a way that honest to god wasn’t healthy, it had seemed like a switch that had made Bucky take a real look at his love life. 

He had barely seen Lincoln in the whole couple of years they had been together, it had gotten to the point where he was sure at some point one had inadvertently broken up with the other but forgotten to mention it. In honesty, he couldn’t even remember how they had gotten together in the first place or why, though he did get a very good reminder the weekend before he was due to fly to Japan for a photoshoot and Lincoln had a series of interviews he needed to do in LA in the run-up to award season.

There had been the usual fucking, which was how Bucky saw it really as he had never been in a relationship where he could consider it _love-making_, of Lincoln managing to scratch those itches, leave bruises in the right places and contort his body into positions that he still wasn’t sure it should ever be in. But when the high started to fade and Bucky’s lips were toying with the blonde’s nipple, he found himself meeting the other’s gaze.

“You ever think about dating someone else?" He asked, his voice raspy from Lincoln’s dick down his throat but his lover had still managed to hear even as his fingertips traced patterns of Bucky’s thoroughly scratched back.

“What? No! of course not!” Lincoln denied though Bucky could tell the words were only coming because he was sure the other felt that was what he wanted to hear.

“Darling, don’t. Just tell me the truth, have you ever been interviewing someone, got an invitation and were so close to following through? I’m not judging or wanting to start a fight…. I just want you to be honest.” Bucky said, pushing himself upright and straddling the other’s lap, watching the way Lincoln’s gaze rested on his chest instead of meeting his gaze.

“Maybe, once or twice,” Lincoln admitted, resting his hands on Bucky’s hips as though afraid that would make him mad.

“Ok. And have you ever thought of us having a future that is more than what we have? You know, a big house in the country with kids and pets running around and getting married?” Bucky asked, watching Lincoln bite his lip and silently shake his head.

“I like being in a relationship where we aren’t tied down and don’t expect too much from each other. Where we can fuck when we’re in the same city because it means something but that nothing else is really necessary.” Lincoln said, his thumb brushing the gap in Bucky’s hip as though hoping to lessen the blow.

Though those words had been more than enough for Bucky to call them off, Lincoln had tried to put up a fight at first but when he realised that all those things like the house, the kids, the pets and even the wedding were things Bucky saw in his future he seemed to realise it was a fight he’d lost. The blonde moved his stuff to his place in LA and quickly started making his way through the LA Fashion crowd if the pictures in tabloids and newspapers were anything to go by.

And for once Bucky didn’t jump into looking for someone else to fill the void, something that Peggy and Natasha both accused him of doing in the past. He didn’t even look for casual sexual partners as he might have done before to lessen the blow, just made friends with his right hand and a wide collection of porn when he was particularly frisky.

That break up had been a year ago, something which was a record by Bucky’s standards, but it was that which was making his friends think there was no excuse for him to not go for it with Steve. Which was also true, and maybe for once he wouldn’t chicken out and would get the happily ever after that he deserved.

“Bucky, Peter’s on the warpath. He wants you in for the shoot before the Christmas party, so you’d better go.” Peggy’s voice pulled him from his thoughts, seeming to understand that what she had said about Steve seemed to have pulled his thoughts into a tailspin.

“Am I done, guys?” Bucky asked, looking at the twins who seemed to have completed their work while his mind was elsewhere.

“Good to go.” Wanda chirped with a wink as Pietro moved on to his next client on the other side of the studio.

Bucky paused to peck a kiss to her cheek as he and Peggy both got out their seats and started their way through the building toward Peter’s studio on the next floor up which didn’t make the least bit of logistical sense from where Bucky was standing.

“What time do I need to get away from Peter to get to the party on time?” Bucky asked Peggy once they were stood in the lift.

“It’s supposed to start at one, but don’t worry I’ll get you there to see your boy with plenty of time to spare.” Peggy grinned knowingly at him over her phone causing Bucky to flush and grumble about matchmakers as he led the way out the lift towards the studio just as Peter’s voice seemed to carry as he hassled his interns.

XO

Though some miracle, that Steve was sure had to do with the double-strength coffee in the office that was pretty much a go-to and a change of wardrobe from the collection of suits that Tony had stowed away in his own personal bathroom, by the time it was close to going to the party Tony was his relatively normal self.

Though when it came to Tony it was honestly hard to tell if that was a good thing or not. 

Still, Steve followed Tony’s lead as they left the office to the atrium on the first floor which was renown as being the best venue for big company parties and even birthday and individual department occasional parties. And it was quite a sight to behold. 

One amazingly large space surrounded by floor to ceiling glass windows that were painstakingly cleaned both inside and out by the window cleaners every two weeks. The floor was covered in marble slabs with the odd embellishment of gold glistening through the texture and grabbing your eye when you were trying to appear like you were paying attention. A large buffet table had been set up beside the permanent bar which was being manned by enough people that Steve shuddered to think how much more alcohol Tony was going to consume by the time the day was over but at least that would be Pepper’s problem and not his. And around the edge of the room where pristine leather couches as well as the odd high table with bar stools to sit on. 

There were few people there at the moment and those that seemed to be continuing from the freelancer breakfast, already practically falling over themselves to top up their drinks and trying to sneak snacks from under the plates on the buffet table. But it seemed like they were the earliest there, which was something Steve knew that Tony hated to be, always maintaining it was better to be fashionably late, but thankfully some of Tony’s entourage were hanging around and they distracted Tony enough that Steve managed to sneak away to check on the last minute preparations such as the three-tiered massive Christmas cake that Darcy had ordered for Pepper at the last minute and that the champagne fountain was secured enough that none of the crystal glasses would get smashed.

He had just picked up Tony’s standard Christmas drink, Brandy straight, with a Christmas cocktail for himself that he was sure he deserved after that morning when he spotted Natasha and Clint walking into the room hand in hand. There was an unsure to flush to Natasha’s face, but her wedding ring was gone, and Clint seemed to be determined to keep the awkwardness at bay by the way he was yammering about something which Steve couldn’t even pronounce.

Steve managed to catch Natasha’s gaze on his way back to Tony and got a roll of the eyes as well as a smile in response to his questioning look, leaving him making a note to get her a drink later so he could find out what had made her change her mind.

Tony took his drink from Steve without so much as a thank you as he spoke to Rhodey, his PR guru, about some events he was planning on attending over the holidays although the way that Rhodey exchanged looks with Steve made it obvious he was going to have his work cut out for him making sure that Tony didn’t do something stupid while out the office.

Thankfully Pepper and Darcy appeared, both carrying their own drinks, giving Steve the chance to leave Tony with his sane other half and find Natasha and Clint in the steadily filling room. He managed to spot Natasha’s signature red hair at one of the tables near the window looking out over the city, leaving him with the task of weaving his way through the crowd towards her as he spotted Clint disappearing in the direction of the bar.

“Well, well, someone seems to have changed her tune since I saw her this morning.” Steve quipped once he had set down his drink and slid on a stool opposite Natasha who was nursing her phone. Though the redhead looked up and sighed when she heard his voice.

“Yes, yes let’s hear it. I’m sure you won’t be the only one before the night is over giving me grief.” 

“I’m not giving you grief, I’m happy for you and glad that you finally decided to be with someone who seems to live for your happiness,” Steve said, sipping his drink as he watched a smile blossom over her face.

“Thanks, Steve, that means a lot. It just felt like the right time and even if I hadn’t, I knew he would have found out in the press, so it felt better he heard it from me.” Natasha said, twirling a ringlet of hair around her index finger.

“And I’m sure he’s over the moon.” Steve smiled watching her beam as Clint reappeared from the bar with a bottle of champagne, some glasses and some friends that had Steve shifting uneasily in his seat. 

Because there, joking and chatting with Clint and holding some of the other wine glasses was Bucky. Like every time before he was dressed to impress, only this time in tight jeans and a shirt that had some brand on it that Steve didn’t even recognise. His hair and skin were flawless like he’d hurried from the photoshoot to be at the party and yet he was still completely and utterly beautiful. 

Steve made a move to down his drink in one and go to the bar for another before he was spotted by Natasha who took his drink from him after one gulp and rested a hand on his wrist to steady him.

“Breath Steve, it’s going to be fine. Just sit here with me and you don’t need to say anything if you don’t want to.” Natasha soothed, flashing him a reassuring smile once the group reached the table and Clint started pouring champagne for everyone.

Steve offered Natasha an unsure smile and settled for nursing what remained of his drink along with the glass of champagne that Clint set beside him, though he couldn’t stop his gaze from resting on Bucky as he moved through the crowd of their little group to sit beside Natasha and press a kiss to her cheek.

“Congrats Nat, Clint told me how you had finally got the guts to tell him about the breakup with Alexei. Have you heard anything from him yet about a divorce?” Bucky asked, setting his own glass of champagne down as he leaned over the table so he could hear Natasha’s response over the steadily building volume of noise. 

“Not yet, though I have a feeling his agent will be in contact soon before the media gets wind of it when they see Alexei with someone new. Either way, a prenup has been in place since before we even got married.” Natasha shrugged, smiling at Clint when he set a glass in front of her and pressed a kiss to her lips, before returning to the bottle.

“You think he’ll put up much of a fight or…?” Bucky asked, taking the glass of champagne he was offered.

“Not really when he was the one who pretty much screwed everyone who gave him the go over. It’ll probably be over within the month and I’ll be free to do what I wanted with my life again.” Natasha said, sipping her wine.

The pair continued to talk about how their houses and cars were going to be split and the like, leaving Steve to just let his gaze move over Bucky’s face since he was so much closer in his space than he usually was. Every year before he had tried to keep his distance, tried to give the other the chance to just exist without the knowledge that Steve was watching him like a creepy stalker or paparazzo hovering in the background.

And yet now to be so close to him that he could smell the alluring expensive scent of the cologne he was wearing with the minute tinge of sweat from the poses he’d been doing in front of the large hot lights, that he could see the glimmer of colour lingering in his eyes that no-one else seemed to notice and see how dry his lips were by the way he was continuing to lick them over and over with his tongue in a way that made something inside Steve shiver at the hidden suggestiveness of the act.

He was even more stunning up close, and it had every word that Steve had been building up to say to him for the first time in the past five years wither away as he looked into the depths of his wine glass. What chance did he really have with someone who was honest to god that perfect? 

Yet as if seeming to sense the direction Steve’s thoughts were taking with his overwhelming silence, Natasha seemed determined to pull Steve into the conversation no matter how tongue-tied he was on the inside.

“Steve, you remember James, right? The model who tried to chat you up on your first day as Tony’s PA?” 

“Hm? Yeah, I remember, it’s nice to see you again James.” Steve said, looking up from his glass to meet the other’s gaze.

“Bucky please, only my sister, Natasha and my PA Peggy call me James. It’s nice to finally see you again too Steve, I had been hoping we’d be able to catch up a bit sooner after our first meeting, but it seems that we’ve been unfortunately missing each other.” Bucky smiled, letting his gaze linger flirtatiously over Steve’s face causing the other to nearly choke on his wine in shock.

No way. Was he…? Was Bucky really flirting with him? Out of the entire crowd of attractive people and after seeing his taste in men, this had to be a mistake, right?

“You alright Steve?” Natasha asked as he tried to regain his composure while Bucky went to grab him a new glass and a couple of napkins to save him from wiping his chin on his sleeve.

“Is he…he’s not flirting with me, right? I mean…I’ve completely got the wrong end of the stick, right?” Steve murmured hoarsely, watching Natasha’s gaze soften as though she could understand what he was really saying. That he was doubting that someone like Bucky would ever want to be with someone like Steve.

“No Steve. You’ve got it completely right. Admittedly I have seen him flirting a lot stronger than that without touching a drop of alcohol, but he likes you. Just as much as you like him, and you should give him a chance.” Natasha said gently, giving his hand a squeeze as Bucky finally came back and handed Steve the napkins before topping up both their glasses.

“Thanks,” Steve said with a small smile at the other man, crumpling up the used napkins and letting his shaking hand rest around his refilled glass.

“I should probably leave you two to find my other half, so he doesn’t embarrass me. I’ll be back in a bit.” Natasha soothed Steve when he looked like he was going to object and flashing Bucky a knowing wink before getting down from her chair and disappearing among the crowd.

“She isn’t exactly subtle, is she?” Bucky asked, tracing the stem of his wine glass with his thumb and index finger as he let his gaze rest on Steve who looked like he was so close to downing his glass and disappearing after Natasha.

“Not so much. Though I doubt I’ve known her as long as you have.” Steve managed, biting his lip as he made himself meet Bucky’s gaze.

“Maybe not but she obviously cares about you enough that she wants to see you happy,” Bucky said, offering him a shy smile that had Steve tilting his head in acknowledgement.

“So, you think you’d be able to make me happy?” Steve asked the liquid courage he’d been slowly downing seemed to come to the surface and cause Bucky to flush a little.

“I don’t know, I’d like to think so once we get to know each other a bit more maybe. So why don’t you tell me a bit about yourself?” Bucky asked, grazing his fingertips over the back of Steve’s hand leaving a tingling sensation in its wake.

Though some miracle Steve managed to focus on all the things he assumed you’d usually tell someone that you wanted to date. The family stuff, the education stuff, the hobby stuff, the friend stuff and the work stuff. And though he was sure you were supposed to maybe mention about your love life, it was fair to say there was nothing momentous that he really felt that Bucky should know about at this point. Maybe when they got to know each other a bit more he’d divulge the firsts he hadn’t yet had and how he hoped Bucky would tick every box but at that moment it just seemed embarrassing as hell to be the virgin out of the two of them when Bucky was obviously so damned experienced.

Bucky only made the odd comment, seeming completely engrossed in getting to know everything there was to know about Steve. He did sometimes ask for a bit of elaboration when it came to films and the like but just seemed happy to let Steve talk at his own pace about whatever came to mind. He did sometimes prompt a certain thing when Steve ran out of what to say and Steve did admit he was glad for it, especially as Bucky’s touch on his hand seemed to become more solid and less fleeting.

They were interrupted as Steve had just told Bucky about the places he dreamed of travelling to, by Tony thankfully chaperoned by Pepper, giving their usual yearly speech about the highlights the company had had over the past twelve months and about the opportunities that were going to be on the horizon next year. Even though Steve’s attention was rested on the pair he still felt Bucky’s hand on his own, his thumb grazing over his knuckles and his thumb and middle finger tracing the empty space on his ring finger as though finding it so hard to believe that Steve had never been taken before.

It was a heavenly touch, one that had the downside of making Steve hope for things which it was too damn soon to be even considering. But at least it reassured his still jittery heart that the other was interested, that Natasha hadn’t been playing him for a fool after all and that if he had only acted sooner maybe they would have enjoyed all those firsts together months ago.

XO

Bucky was rarely paying attention to what Tony and Pepper were saying, he knew he probably should be as Peggy would probably scold him for not paying attention. But the fact that he was so close to Steve, close enough to touch and get to know him _finally_ seemed to overrule everything else.

Steve was an adorable human being locked in the body of a beautiful man, who didn’t seem to know what to do under the attention that he was getting. Every so often when speaking about himself he would stutter or bite his lip as he tried to find the right words. It was like he had never dated before; which Bucky hadn’t believed for a second when Natasha had told him, but it had him wondering how the hell that was even possible. With each touch to Steve’s hand, the other seemed to melt a little with each encouraging smile Bucky would flash at him causing him to blush and clear his throat before continuing.

And yet he was so breathtakingly perfect. He didn’t seem so over the top and determined to impress Bucky with places he had been, with people that he knew and fucked and brands that he owned like every other guy that Bucky had had the misfortune of dating. He was down to earth and saw a good-looking guy before him instead of _the_ Bucky Barnes, Avengers Poster boy.

It was all that which had Bucky wanting more than anything to get to know more, to fill in all those gaps that he knew Steve had left for one reason or another. And yet it was a possibility that he knew was going to be hard. His work meant he was anywhere and everywhere at any given time meaning he could spend weeks sometimes even months out of the city and with something as new with him and Steve that was the last thing he wanted. True they had the time over Christmas and New Year but then he would be on a flight somewhere with Steve only reachable by facetime and text.

But he wanted to be selfish for once. Wanted to put his workaholic lifestyle aside and just enjoy being with Steve. He just hoped that Peggy had rearranged everything, so it was possible for him to have that time because unlike with Lincoln and Ward he wasn’t willing to let another relationship fizzle out because he wasn’t willing to try.

“…..so to all of you Merry Christmas, Happy New year and we’ll see you all in 2020!”

Bucky looked up from his and Steve’s entangled hands to down the little wine that remained in his glass before meeting Steve’s gaze as the crowd around them applauded and toasted the couple’s speech.

“You feel like getting another drink and then getting some air? It’s getting a bit crowded in here.” Bucky asked, sliding his fingers between Steve’s as he got up.

Steve swallowed and nodded, downing his barely touched glass too before letting Bucky lead the way through the crowd towards the bar.

Bucky managed to catch sight of Peggy with Natasha and Clint, jerking his head at the bar enquiringly and then at Steve causing the brunette to grin and turned to the bartender to order a couple of drinks before bringing them over.

“Thanks, Peggy you’re the best.” Bucky smiled, pecking a kiss to her cheek that had Peggy rolling her eyes.

“You’ve got till the end of next month with him boss man, make the best of it. Merry Christmas.” Peggy sighed, toasting the couple before retreating through the crowd.

Bucky led Steve through what remained of the crowd towards the lift, the pair waiting for the doors to open as someone started a karaoke machine which had appeared from somewhere and someone that sounded ridiculously drunk already started to sing Last Christmas with a deep slur.

Bucky exchanged a look with Steve that had the other laughing with him as the lift doors opened and the two got in.

“So, where do you feel like going? Not like there are really that many desirable places to chat.” Bucky asked, pressing a random button so no-one tried to join them.

“Let’s go to my floor…it’ll be empty for the most part with Tony and Pepper downstairs,” Steve said, pressing the button to his floor and meeting Bucky’s gaze questioningly.

“Sounds good to me.” Bucky smiled, earning a smile in reply from Steve.

They finally reached the top floor and Steve led the way towards Tony’s office with Bucky behind him. Once they entered, Steve directed Bucky to the usually unused couch in Tony’s vast office and made sure to close the door behind them, so they weren’t disturbed before sitting back beside Bucky.

“I’m pretty sure it’s your turn to tell me a bit about yourself,” Steve said, resting his cheek on Bucky’s shoulder as the other pulled him closer.

“Not really much to tell. I was a kid who dropped out of school to be a barista until I got a big break. Made more of an effort once my parents died and I had to look after my sister and somehow managed to get this gig. But honestly, it isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.” Bucky sighed, meeting Steve’s gaze when he looked up at him.

“But you get to travel, to meet amazing people and wearing clothing that had practically everyone wants,” Steve said unsurely.

“Maybe, but I don’t get to enjoy it. The travel is to shoots and fashion shows, I rarely get a day to enjoy the sights and just be me. The people only see me for what I can do for their image and career as has been made obvious over the years if my love life is anything to go by and the clothing is not what I would choose to have in my closet if I had the choice. And that’s the thing about this game Steve, people see the highs, but they don’t see the lows.” Bucky said, picking up his glass of wine.

“Like what?” Steve asked softly.

“Like the fact I’m hardly ever in one place for more than a month unless Peggy somehow manages to work her magic. I can barely guarantee I can be with my sister Becca when she needs me to be, for Christmas or birthdays leaving me relying on ridiculously expensive presents when I know all she really wants is me. Like the fact, my relationships fall apart when the distance comes between us and it just leaves me feeling like a single part instead of with someone. And yet every time I say I’m going to try and do it differently this time, but it just ends up being the same old same old with me heart broken and alone again.” Bucky said offering him a sad smile that had Steve taking his glass from him and setting it aside.

“Then don’t tell me about the James people think they know. Tell me about the real Bucky, the Bucky who cares about his sister and deserves to be loved. Tell me about him.” Steve said softly, meeting Bucky’s gaze.

Bucky swallowed, feeling as though he had been hollowed out and left with the pieces of the person that people didn’t usually care about. They only saw a good-looking man they could exploit for sex appeal and a snapshot in a tabloid that they could use to get their name in the media. And yet that seemed to be the last thing that Steve saw, and that was the biggest relief of them all.

It took a while, but Bucky managed to come up with the ins and outs of him that people didn’t usually care or even ask about. About what little family he had left, including Becca who he was so proud of for doing something with her life by going to university to be a lawyer. About the places he longed to go to, those places he had been to but were disappointments and those he ached to spend more time in since he had holidays homes which always seemed to sit empty. About the things he watched in his downtime, those few people he knew outside the modelling crowd that kept him grounded when he desperately needed it to keep him sane. Yet it was towards the end when Steve began to prompt him a little that Bucky found the words coming that he hadn’t been intending to let slip.

“What’s your taste in men like?” Steve asked, causing Bucky’s eyes to widen as he looked at the other.

“That’s a bit of a weird question to ask isn’t it?” 

“Is it? I just want to check that I have a chance before this goes any further….” Steve said, biting his lip.

“Before this goes any further?! Did you think I brought you up here for a festive fuck in an office or something…?” Bucky asked, watching Steve flush and furiously shake his head.

“No! That’s not what I meant at all. I just…. I really like you Bucky. I have done for quite a while and the last thing I want to do is put myself out there only to realise I’m making a fool out of myself to someone who doesn’t feel the same.” 

Bucky swallowed a mouthful of wine and set his glass down before cupping Steve’s chin in his hands and resting his forehead against Steve’s as he shook his head.

“Oh, Steve. The last thing you are doing is making a fool out of yourself right now. But if it’ll make you feel better, I’ll answer your question, ok?” Bucky whispered, brushing his thumbs over Steve’s cheeks as the other nodded silently in reply.

“My type is tall, pale and muscular and yet he doesn’t seem to care much about it. He’s got a gorgeous soul inside and out and perfect in every way yet can’t even seem to see what the rest of the world sees in him. He’s got gorgeous blue eyes that seem to make my heart race every time I look at him, a perfectly chiselled jaw that becomes something of my weakness when covered in stubble and blonde hair that he styles subtly. He wears suits that don’t always suit him but make me weak in the knees….and his lips….” Bucky let out a shaky breath as his gaze lingered on Steve’s lips, causing the blonde to lick his lips uncertainly at the attention.

“What about his lips?” Steve whispered hoarsely.

Bucky swallowed, as his gaze moved back to meet Steve’s.

“Every time I meet his gaze I find myself aching to taste them…to know what it feels like to kiss someone so beautiful. Someone I have wanted for so long but never let myself try for because I was so sure I would taint him just like I have everyone else…I….”

Bucky seemed to lose his train of thought as his gaze lingered back to Steve’s lips, letting himself lean into the other’s personal space a little so that his breath lingered over the sensitive skin as Steve’s eyes closed at the attention. And though normally Bucky would have just acted, just taken the leap and kissed the person he was interested in, with Steve he could feel it was something meaningful. Something that he knew meant he should at least ask first.

“…is it ok if I kiss you Steve?” he whispered against Steve’s lips causing Steve to let out a shaky breath and a nod before Bucky leaned in the last bit of remaining space and met Steve’s lips in a soft kiss filled with purpose.

Immediately he felt Steve’s arms curling around his neck to pull him in deeper, the kiss quickly taking on a life of its own as Bucky’s teeth toyed with Steve’s bottom lip until his mouth opened. Of Bucky’s tongue sliding between Steve’s parted lips and bringing a groan from Steve’s mouth that had his head tilting back as Bucky let a wandering hand slid under Steve’s now untucked shirt and brush down his back and slowly manoeuvred Steve onto his back with Bucky following him.

“You are so beautiful Steve….” Bucky whispered into his neck, pulling Steve’s tie free and throwing it somewhere across the room before unbuttoning the collar to let his attention move to Steve’s neck. 

“Fuck….” Steve murmured, curling his hand in Bucky’s hair and guiding his mouth back to his own that the brunet didn’t object to in the slightest, deepening each kiss with another tease of his tongue that had Steve sure he’d be tasting the other forever after.

The kisses seemed to get more and more frantic, Steve’s hands wandering down Bucky’s body with each pant and murmur, of pushing Bucky’s jacket and shirt off so his torso was open to Steve’s fingers to tease and trace every ab. Of one hand sliding down the back of Bucky’s jeans and underwear and teasing his ass, until Bucky rested his forehead against Steve’s and shook his head even with a bright smile on his face.

“Not tonight like this sweetheart. I promised myself when the time came, I’d properly wine and dine you before we got to _that_ point.” He hushed, resting a finger over Steve’s lips when he whined at the denial. “But we will get there. And when we do…I swear you can finger my ass all you want.” 

Steve immediately pulled his lips back to his own, causing Bucky to sigh at the relief that seemed to flow through him every time their lips met. No matter how deep or how gentle, each kiss seemed to settle something inside him, that he had finally found that one perfect person he had been waiting for.

“So, you said something about wining and dining me?” Steve murmured, once their kisses had settled back to pecks anywhere they could reach, which seemed from Steve’s end to be Bucky’s chest that had the brunet sure he was going to be the death of him.

“But of course. I’m not the kind of guy that usually kisses and removes clothes on my first date with a guy.” Bucky smiled, guiding Steve’s attention from his nipple to meet his gaze.

“So, you going to be in town long enough for us to do that?” Steve asked, pushing himself upright with Bucky still straddling his lap, his fingertips brushing over Bucky’s hips causing the elder to murmur at the sensation.

“My PA is a god-send and managed to keep me in town for the next six weeks so I’m sure we can do that. If you’re ok with that?” Bucky asked, resting his forehead against Steve’s causing the other to smile.

“Well aside from Christmas with my mom at the hospital and taking her to church on Christmas day, I’m sure I’ll be able to find the time. You?” Steve asked, pecking a kiss to Bucky’s lips.

“Christmas day and boxing day will be with Becca, our own tradition of Christmas classic movies and take out, but other than that I’ll be as free as a bird.” Bucky smiled, pulling his phone from his jacket on the floor and offered it to Steve.

“Then just give me a call.” Steve smiled, putting his number in Bucky’s phone and sending a text to himself so he had the number before handing it back.

“Oh, you can bet I’ll be doing that. But for now, let’s get sorted and I’ll treat you to a nice dessert somewhere expensive before taking you home.” Bucky smiled, shoving his phone in his pocket and kissing Steve deep enough that both were seeing stars before getting up to retrieve his clothing. 

Steve reluctantly grabbed his tie and tried to set his clothes to rights once he was on his feet, feeling a sense of loss at the sight of Bucky’s skin being hidden under his clothes again. But the sight of a blossoming love bite on his neck from where Steve had got particularly carried away seemed to reassure him enough as he shoved his unwanted tie in his jacket pocket and got up from the couch.

They grabbed their glasses to stow in Steve’s desk after rearranging Tony’s couch cushions so he wouldn’t notice and Steve let Bucky lead him back towards the lift, the brunet continuing to tease his neck with kisses as they took the elevator to the ground floor. 

It had Steve sure that this was without a doubt the best Christmas he ever could have hoped for and he was sure that with Bucky there would be many more to come if he had his way.

_Fin._


End file.
